World's revolution: Link Start
by OtakuWhovian1224
Summary: The Butterfly Effect: where one small change can result in major differences. "Are you scared?" "Not really." "Why not?" "I guess...because I get to chart my own story." Self Insert


**Yello!**

**Me: This story is taken from Sword Art Online: A Story Rewritten. I decided to rewrite it and here it is! I'm currently still involved in another story at the moment so this might take a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a sword. Or art. Can one even own online?**

**Chapter 1**

Erin's life wasn't exactly the most superb.

She was an average girl. She was of average weight, a little chubby if you're interested in those kind of things- but not overweight. She wasn't too tall or too short. She had black eyes and short brown hair. Combined with her non-curvy stature and age of 14 years, Erin wasn't somebody who you'd immediately notice when you walked into the room.

Oh- and also she had one leg. Almost forgot that fact there.

She didn't lose it in a horrible accident nor did she get it injured in an attempt to save someone or get out of a burning building. Nah, nothing heroic or tragic like that. She was just one of those unfortunate persons born without her right leg.

She had an okay family. It consisted of her beloved baby brother Zack, her mom and herself. But one day, all of that changed when Zack died in his sleep. At only the age of four, she really didn't understand why her mother had suddenly changed from a loving, caring person to a grief ridden woman in days.

Zack had only been a year old when he passed on. Erin's father had disappeared when she was three years old. After that, her mom had been trying her best to keep the family together. Now with her precious, healthy baby boy gone along with her husband, and only a one-legged plain girl left, Erin's mom fell into depression.

Soon, Erin began to notice her mother becoming stricter, the lines on her face more prudent. She always came back late in the night, smelling weird and talking in slurred sentences. By the time Erin was eight, she realized her mother was an old drunk. Even though Erin's mom was only in her early thirties, she looked started to look like an old woman. Going to parties every day and taking drugs in the bathroom, she could barely keep the bills for the house.

Erin soon began to despise the woman she had once loved so much.

At age ten, Erin's mom finally died. The alcohol consumption had sent her to the grave. Even though Erin had disliked her, the moment her mom died everything came crashing down. She spent days wallowing in her own sorrows, thinking things no ten year old should ever experience.

Her only relative, her aunt Micki, brought her to live with her at her house in the country when she got the news. Aunty Micki was a friendly, chubby woman who smiled all the time. She welcomed Erin with joy and slowly brought her back from her state of sadness. They would do everything together- from cooking to playing to simply sleeping. Erin finally thought her life was finally coming back together.

Until Erin contracted cancer. Erin didn't know why her aunt suddenly stopped smiling, or why her arm and chest unexpectedly started hurting all the time.

At age ten and three quarters, Erin was admitted into the hospital. She spent the rest of her days connected to wires and tubes keeping her alive. She never went to school, or got to make friends or go on a field trip. The only faces she saw were the nurses and doctors in white, along with her Aunt Micki who came from time to time. Aunt Micki always brought people with her- men and women who greeted Erin with fake smiles of compassion, even though they couldn't possibly know what she'd been through.

She resented them.

At age thirteen, something good finally entered Erin's life. Anny, the daughter of one of Aunt Micki's friends had accidentally left her tablet when she came to visit. Erin had tried to resist the temptation but Anny had left the tablet on, the screen displaying some kind of cartoon blonde boy with-was that a metal forehead protector? - on his head. The boy also had some kind of whiskers on his face.

Erin discovered the boy was named Naruto.

Anny had eventually noticed she left the tablet and came to retrieve it the next day. By then, Erin had already watched the episode Anny had left on the tablet screen. Anny had been glad to share with Erin the wonders of anime and who Naruto was. After that, Anny and Erin became good friends. Anny would let Erin borrow her tablet for days at a time and allow her to watch the show, or simply play games. At the end of two months, Erin had swiftly gone through the entire series of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.

Anny had over time convinced her rich parents to buy an Iphone for Erin, allowing her to have her own device for entertainment. Erin had nothing to do within the hours of the day so she was always reading, calling Anny, or watching different anime.

Just before Erin died, she had watched an anime called Sword Art Online. It was different from the others- that was for sure. Erin had felt particularly drawn to this anime and it soon was in competition for the role of her favourite, Naruto or SAO. Erin remembered putting down her phone by the table beside her bed when she finished the last episode, shifting in her hospital gown and turning to go to sleep.

Then suddenly, pain exploded in her chest and she heard some one scream.

The next few moments were a blur. Doctors and nurses in white rushed into the room, calling out orders. The person from before was still screaming bloody murder, the voice quickly becoming hoarse. Erin finally noticed the person who was screaming was her.

Black spots invaded her vision, and she could feel herself fading. The heart monitor on her left beeped slower and slower.

"_We're losing her!"_A faint voice said, followed by the pressure of hands pushing on her chest.

Then everything went dark.


End file.
